


Yes, Master

by neeeeeeeeep



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Biting, Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, Fuckbuddies, No Strings Attached, Pet Names, S&M, Smut, Spanking, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeeeeeep/pseuds/neeeeeeeeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor Philips is a very, very good master to you, pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Master

**Author's Note:**

> welp this happened
> 
> i'm having a very like inspired day today. it's nearly 2am and I literally started this like half an hour ago and i'm actually quite impressed. okay so. basically. fuck. this happened.
> 
> it's very like, sub/dom centered and very s&m centered and basically like, that's what my sex life is like and i thought, fuck, haven't gotten laid in a while so might as well fuckin write about it! and who else would i make my dom? trevor fuckin philips. he suits it i think.
> 
> enjoy!

You can't really recall how it happened. One drunken night leading to a one night stand which... wasn't actually a one night stand. It turned into multiple nights of rough, raw sex; sex that drove you wild with desire, leaving you wanting, begging for more and he was equally as hungry for you as you were for him. Fuck. He was perfect, and the two of you had so much sexual chemistry that you were unsure if you could ever let what you had go.

"My little pet," he purs into your ear, gruff voice sending shivers down your spine, "have you been good for your master? Hm?" He holds you on his lap, your legs wrapped around his hips as his hands rubbing your ass which was barely covered by tiny lacy panties.

"Yes, master," you reply in hushed tones, eyes almost innocent as you captured his and it only seems to make him go wild; he let out a groan at the back of his throat and attacked your neck with his mouth. Sucking, biting, licking - _marking._ You're his, only his; his little toy, little pet, to do whatever he pleased to do with you. You're his property, his territory, and he's going to do whatever it takes to let people know that. You never leave his company without bruises covering your whole body.

He reaches down between your legs and presses his finger tips on your panties, directly over your clit, starting to knead you and make you whimper. You're already wet - fuck, it doesn't take much to make you wet when you're with Trevor; the slightest touch can send blood straight to your core and you're ready for him from the get-go. And he knows he has that effect on you, and he uses that control to be the most satisfying and perfect dominant partner for you.

"Take my cock out," he quietly orders into your ear before sucking on your sensitive earlobe and you do as he commands, reaching your hands down to his jeans and undoing them, pushing them down as far as they can go in this position. You smirk to yourself as you see his bulge pushing against his boxers and you take the opportunity to tease. Pressing your palm against his protruding bulge, you rub, slowly, painfully, and Trevor groans lowly into your ear.

"Now, pet, don't be a tease. I told you to take my cock out, not play with it. Hands off."

You're a brat at heart and you love disobeying him when you know it'll drive him nuts, so you ignore his order and continue to rub him, your hand swiftly slipping under the material of his boxers, taking hold of his cock firmly, thumb grazing his tip and feeling the pre-cum dripping down his head. He hisses in your ear, his teeth biting down on your earlobe and you let out a whimper of pain as shivers shoot down your spine; you love the pain. Your hand grips tighter and you start to pump his shaft, his reactions to your disobedience turning you on more than you expected. He can't seem to stop you because it feels so good - while you're the submissive one in this situation, you're no stranger to a cock and you know exactly how to make someone feel amazing with your body.

"Pet," he hisses again, "let go or you'll be punished."

"No," you reply with a smirk, knowing your punishment will be painful but you're a trouble-maker and you know you'll love it.

He grabs you by your waist and picks you up, taking you over to the bed and practically throwing you down on it. You squeal when you hit the bed but you have no time to recover as he pulls your ass towards him, his rough hand landing against your bare ass cheek with a satisfying smack echoing the room. You let out a moan and he continues to welt your ass with his hand; you can already feel the stinging against your skin as he alternates cheeks and you flinch every time he strikes you, but you're getting wetter with each one.

"You're a naughty little pet, aren't you? Disobeying master just so you'll be spanked. Dirty little slut. I know your games, and you don't get to manipulate me into doing what you want, you hear me. You play by my rules. You are mine to control and you don't get your way unless master gives you it on his terms. Am I fucking understood?"

"Yes," you whimper. He'd been spanking you all the time he'd been talking and your eyes were getting teary from the stinging.

"Yes... what?"

"Yes, master."

He smacks you again, harder than before and pulls you onto to your knees, pulling your back up to his chest as his hand wraps around your neck from behind. "What was that, pet? I didn't quite hear you."

"Yes, master!" you say as loud as you can while your airways are being pressed against.

"Good girl."

He pushes you onto all fours and you hear him quickly remove his clothes behind you. His hands are on your waist after that, pulling you to the edge of the bed and you can feel him press the tip of his cock to your pussy from behind. "Now you're going to take my cock like a good little pet, and you don't get to cum until I tell you to. Understood?"

Before you can answer, he's inside of you and his entrance makes you gasp and moan and grip onto the bed covers. He starts at a good pace, hard thrusts of his hips making your body move forward, your tits bouncing with every forward motion of his cock. He's hitting your sweet spot dead on and it's making you have a loss for words - the only noises escaping your lips are whimpers and moans.

"Pet."

You barely notice that Trevor has said anything because you're so focused on the intense pleasure building at your core.

"Pet," he repeats, his voice louder, sharper, pulling you out your trance.

"Y-yes, master."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, master. All yours. Nobody elses."

"Good. And who's your master."

"T-Trevor Philips."

"Say that again."

"Trevor," you're moaning now, his hips are thrusting hard and deep and fast and you can feel the pleasure getting too much. You're desperate to cum. You're desperate to feel him cum. "Trevor, please can I cum?"

"No."

"P-please!"

"No."

You whimper and you lean your arms against the bed, ass still in the air, your face pressed against the warm sheets below you. You feel Trevor push your legs together in a swift adjustment and you want to scream at how amazing the position feels, not one thrust missing your g-spot and bringing you closer and closer to your big O.

"Do you want me to cum inside you, pet?" you hear him grunt under heavy breaths.

"Yes, master, please cum inside me," you plead, desperate to feel him release in you.

"Do you want to cum with me, pet?"

"Yes, fuck yes, please, master!"

"Then cum. Cum with me."

That's all you need. You focus on the building pressure inside you and you reach down between your legs, rubbing your clit and feeling your pussy contract around his cock, bringing him closer and closer to his own orgasm. It all hits you so fast that you go light-headed and you can't control how loud you moan Trevor's name as you cum. It's so intense that you barely realise that Trevor came with you, the contractions triggered by your orgasm making his come soon after.

It takes a minute for him to ride out both your orgasms before he finally pulls out. You feel like there's something missing after but you're quickly reminded by the cum dripping down you're leg that you're not completely empty. It makes you giggle as you sprawl out against the bed by Trevor's side. He pulls you into a warm embrace, sticky skin against sticky skin as your heavy breathing mixes with his.

"Good pet," he says in a husky tone before leaning over and pecking your forehead. You both lie there enjoying each other's company. For people with no strings attached, you're both very, very attached to one another, and you hope that never changes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah like i said this is heavily, heavily based on my sex life. actually, most of this is taken straight from memories of what's happened to me with my fuck buddy and i hope that's not too inappropriate but i think it turned out well h a h a
> 
> i'm a very kinky person. this doesn't even cover half the shit i've done. this is actually very vanilla compared to some shit i've done. don't even ask.
> 
> unless you do wanna ask. my tumblr has changed to artoozy.tumblr.com so if ya wanna hit ya girl up with sex questions or just questions in general or you just wanna talk that's where you can find me! ha... i'm gonna leave now.
> 
> as usual, thanks for reading! i love all the support you guys have given me so far. thanks for putting up with my smutty as brain over the years ;) love ya <3


End file.
